


A Homecoming

by bofurrific



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Jim is a dick, M/M, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofurrific/pseuds/bofurrific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim comes back to his Tiger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> For Emmy: sorry it's not porn.
> 
> Second foray ever into fandom. Written at 5 in the morning if that excuses it at all. D:
> 
> Short and blunt. Abrupt ending.
> 
> Let me know how I did with the characterization, please.

**Miss me, Tiger? -JM**

Sebastian stares at his phone, uncomprehending for a moment, because it  _can’t_  be. Three years. Three fucking years of nothing and now this.

**Boss? -SM**

His hands shake as he sends a tentative response and bites his palm waiting for his phone to buzz again.

**Are you someone else’s Tiger now, Moran? -JM**

Sebastian’s breath escapes him harshly and he closes his eyes, clutching the phone to his chest. He could hear Jim’s voice in the text. He must have waited too long to respond because the cell buzzes again against his ribcage.

**I’m home, Sebastian. Now come give Daddy a kiss hello. -JM**

Sebastian drops the phone and stumbles down the stairs to the door, hands shaking as he wrenches it open and for a moment he just stares. There’s Jim, looking exactly as he had when he put the gun in his mouth. Wearing the same Westwood suit and smirk, well-groomed as always, looking as if the past three years never happened. Sebastian sags against the doorframe, breath caught in his throat, a dry sob he can’t let loose because _fuck Jim hates that weak shit._

Jim just raises an eyebrow and spreads his arms expectantly. “Three years and that’s all the greeting I get?” He pouts, tutting and shaking his head. “I’m disappointed, pet.” He giggles in that way that usually sets Sebastian’s teeth on edge.

Sebastian reaches out, grabbing Jim by his pristine lapels and hauls him as close as he can get him, as close as two people can be, and crashes their lips together. Teeth clink and catch on lips and tongues. Someone bleeds a little but it doesn’t matter because _fucking James Moriarty is back from the dead._ Sebastian feels a tear spill past his closed eyelids, and then another. He manages to keep the rest of them at bay.

Stumbling backwards, lips still locked and beginning to paw at one another’s clothes, Sebastian doesn’t have to pull Jim so much as Jim pushes him. They make their way, dropping the unnecessary fabric between their flesh, toward Jim’s study. It’s the only room in the house Sebastian couldn’t bring himself to touch. He left it the same way Jim had when he was last there in the pathetic hopes that he could hold on to some tiny piece of Jim that might be still in the room.

It doesn’t matter now, as Jim sends everything on his desk clattering to the floor with a swipe of his arm. Sebastian grabs ahold of him and lifts the slighter body of his boss onto the desk, letting Jim’s thighs hug his hips as he leans him back, finally releasing his lips to pepper bites along his throat and jawline.

Jim lets loose a whine, arching his back and rocking his hips up against his assassin’s. They rut mindlessly, too forgone and high strung to care that they won't last long, until Jim sinks his teeth into Sebastian’s shoulder, keening as he spends himself, seed spilling between their bodies. Sebastian groans as he follows Jim over the edge.

The two lay still on the desk for a few moments, seed cooling on their stomachs, and catch their breath before Jim pushes at Sebastian’s shoulder, shoving him up. He sits up himself on the edge of the desk, smirk back in place. “Mourned me, did you? Silly pet.” He giggles, leering at Sebastian’s reddened eyes.

Sebastian pulls back his arm and punches his boss in the jaw.


End file.
